Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible
by highway67
Summary: What do our favourite Danvillians dream about when they sleep? A series of songfics based on the main characters of Phineas and Ferb and the songs of The Arcade Fire. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Isabella: Tunnels

Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible by highway67

"Isabella: Tunnels"

**Notes: This is part of a series of Phineas and Ferb songfics based from the songs of The Arcade Fire. Each songfic is a dream from a main character. This one is Isabella's dream. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the music of The Arcade Fire. The song is Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels) by The Arcade Fire.**

_And if the snow buries my  
My neighborhood  
_

It was a winter morning in Danville. However, it was a morning that no one in this strange little town would ever forget. Instead of the sun shining through the windows that create an everlasting glow inside the houses, the sun was trapped by the snow, which fell so much overnight that it was as high as the houses. The neighbourhood was enveloped in darkness.

_  
And if my parents are crying  
Then I'll dig a tunnel  
From my window to yours  
Yeah, a tunnel from my window to yours  
_

The lack of light caused by the snow caused a seasonal depression in which the adults and the children couldn't handle. For one little girl named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, it was especially tough since she can't see her best friend and love interest, her next door neighbour, Phineas Flynn. Then, she got a phone call from the object of her desire. He told her that he missed her dearly and wanted to see her, to see if she was okay. They both agreed that the depression from the darkness can't suffocate them anymore. Phineas told Isabella that he will somehow dig through the snow all because he wanted to see her.

_You climb out the chimney  
And meet me in the middle  
The middle of the town_

The two young ones met at the midpoint of the tunnel connecting his house with her house. The only light they had was the light coming from Isabella's cell phone. However, Phineas, always the efficient hard worker, had already made another tunnel. This tunnel connected their own to the top of the world's biggest snowbank. At the end of the tunnel, the sunlight blinded the two and when their eyes adjusted, they saw a paradise. The streets of Danville were still buried under the snow, but they can go anywhere and do anything.

_  
And since there's no one else around  
We let our hair grow long  
And forget all we used to know  
Then our skin gets thicker  
From living out in the snow  
_

The whole town was empty as Phineas and Isabella explored the town and it stayed this way for the next few days. But whatever dangers came to pass through the snowbound town or whatever their needs were, Phineas was always there to defend his friend and to provide for him and her.

_  
You change all the lead  
Sleeping in my head  
As the day grows dim  
I hear you sing a golden hymn  
_

Every night, the two kids slept in the middle of the tunnel for it was the warmest place for them to sleep in and Phineas, with his skills as an inventor and a handyman, always made sure the place was safe for both of them. One night, as the two slept, Isabella whispered into his ear the song "Gitchi Gitchi Goo" and it made them even closer.

_  
Then we tried to name our babies  
But we forgot all the names that  
The names we used to know  
But sometimes, we remember our bedrooms  
And our parent's bedrooms  
And the bedrooms of our friends  
Then we think of our parents  
Well, what ever happened to them  
_

Days turned into months and months into years; the snow never melted, but Phineas and Isabella continued with their new lives in the snow, and so did their two kids named Phineas and Isabella (seeing as they forgot the other names). Taking care of their kids often reminded them of the love their parents gave them and the friends they once had, never knowing if they are still alive after all those years.

_  
You change all the lead  
Sleeping in my head to gold  
As the day grows dim  
I hear you sing a golden hymn  
The song I've been trying to sing  
_

However, this family that lives on the top of the world's biggest snowbank had no worries. Phineas and Isabella loved their kids and they loved each other. Every night in the snow bunker, both Phineas and Isabella continued to sing their song to each other and also to their children as lullabies. Thinking of their new lives, Isabella said to herself a prayer,

_  
Purify the colors, purify my mind  
Purify the colors, purify my mind  
And spread the ashes of the colors  
Over this heart of mine!_

**Note: Sorry to start with Isabella, but it is the one that I completed first. There will be more songfics to come based on the other main characters. Please, be patient. **


	2. Phineas: No Cars Go

Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible by highway67

"Phineas: No Cars Go"

**Notes: This is part of a series of Phineas and Ferb songfics based from the songs of The Arcade Fire. Each songfic is a dream from a main character. This one is Phineas' dream. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the music of The Arcade Fire. The song is No Cars Go by The Arcade Fire.**

Today was just an ordinary summer day in the lives of two stepbrothers from Danville named Phineas and Ferb. Like they do every summer day, they create something new that either defies logic and the laws of time and space, go on an adventure that expands the boundaries of their surroundings, or both. This day, they will do both, as they had created a vehicle that goes to wherever they think to go. As a result, nothing could stop them from going or doing anything anymore. It came as a coup de foudre and it was the coup de grace of their inventions. The only problem that faced the two was where they wanted to go. Phineas, as always, came up with the first and best idea. He said to Ferb: _  
_

_We know a place where no planes go  
We know a place where no ships go  
(Hey!) No cars go  
(Hey!) No cars go  
Where we know  
_

It was at that point that Ferb realized that Phineas was talking about their imaginations and it intrigued him as much as it intrigued Phineas. The concept of travelling to their imaginations was a revolutionary event in their young existence. They thought that a gift that is so great to the world must be shared to kids around the world. Phineas and Ferb invited Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, and the Fireside Girls to come for an unveiling and a test flight. To begin the unveiling, Phineas said to them: _  
_

_We know a place no space ships go  
We know a place where no subs go  
(Hey!) No cars go  
(Hey!) No cars go  
Where we know  
_

The group of kids were awestruck and astounded. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw this amazing vehicle ready to take them to their imaginations. However, there was some scepticism. Buford wondered if this was a joke and Baljeet questioned if this was actually scientifically possible. Isabella asked, "How do we know if it works?" Phineas replied:

_  
(Hey!) Us kids know  
(Hey!) No cars go  
Where we know  
_

Everyone couldn't wait for their exciting new adventure and they all entered the vehicle. There was an air of anticipation inside the backyard and with a little bit of fear but mostly excitement, the kids braced themselves. Then they all asked, "When will it start working?" Ferb said only this:

_  
Between the click of the light and the start of the dream_

All the kids started to close their eyes and imagine. Then, the vehicle revved up and the noise produced from it started to grow louder. The lights started to flash and then stayed lit. The vehicle started to shake, but the collective fear and doubt was now gone. Everyone thought of their own fantasy and soon enough, the kids started to walk around and soon found themselves inside their own imagination. The kids were overjoyed and they were forever ecstatic. 


	3. Candace: The Well and The Lighthouse

Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible by highway67

"Candace: The Well and The Lighthouse"

**Notes: This one is Candace's dream. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the music of The Arcade Fire. The song is The Well and the Lighthouse by The Arcade Fire. **

_I am serving time  
All for a crime I did commit  
You want the truth?  
You know I'd do it all again  
Left for dead, heaven is only in my head_

All she could do was watch. All Candace Flynn could do was look outside the large gaping window beside her bed, watching her brother and step-brother, Phineas and Ferb, create another invention. They already made one that day and Candace tried to "bust" them as always, but she was foiled once again, teetering closer to falling off the cliff of sanity. Candace started to have her doubts on whether or not she would ever bust them, but she had some weird pleasure from trying to catch her brothers. Depressed and stunned that their invention mysteriously disappeared, she stayed in her room and fell to sleep. 

_I heard a voice  
Calling from down inside the well_

_"See that silver shine?"  
She said to come claim what was mine_

One night, when everyone was asleep, Candace woke up and looked out the window at the backyard to see a beam of light coming from what seemed to be an old-style well. She was surprised not only to see a light come from a well, but from the fact that there was no old-style well in the backyard before. She knew that it had to be the handiwork of the two boys. Then, she heard a voice tell her to retrieve something from inside the well. She was too tired and sleepy to recognize the voice (she thought it was female) but she wanted to one, get the silver, and two, bust her brothers. Candace decided to take her leap into finally exposing the actions of the two young inventors. She thought if she took some proof from the well and returned back, she would be right in her accusations. She jumped into the well.

_So down I fell, down into the water black  
My prison cell, only the moon was shining back  
If I seem lost  
Well, I weighed the cost  
And chose my crime  
Now it's mine, all mine!_

However, as she fell into the well, the beam of light stopped its luminance and it fell dark. Her terror was interrupted by the loud splash of the water at the bottom of the well. The only thing that was in the well was the moon's reflection. Candace then tried to climb out of the well, but to no avail. She then realized that the two boys would return the next morning if this was unfinished. It would be the only reason that the well was in the backyard in the first place, she thought. Candace, trapped inside the well, waited until the morning.

_I heard the voice  
Calling from just outside the well_

Sunrise came and morning arrived. Candace, still awake, looked up to the sky, and saw the triangle head of Phineas and the green hair of Ferb. She begged for her salvation and urged them to rescue her. However, both brothers sported evil grins and Phineas said:_  
"You fool, now that you know your end is near  
You always fall for what you desire or what you fear"  
_Candace realized it was a trap. That voice in the night was Phineas. It was their revenge for the big sis trying to foil their daily summer plans. The two boys only sounded innocent not to cause any suspicion, but only she saw through the façade. When Candace thought she wouldn't be any more scared, Ferb pulled out a control with one big red button. He pressed the button and it lit up. So did the well. Candace then felt the floor of the well disappear, and a blinding white light came in its place. The teenage girl then fell into the white abyss, horrified of what is going to come next.

_Resurrected, living in a lighthouse  
If you leave them ships are going wreck  
Resurrected, living in a lighthouse  
The lions and the lambs ain't sleeping yet_

All she could do was watch. All Candace Flynn could do was look outside the large gaping window of the lighthouse. She had to because if she didn't, the ships (cargo, yachts, rafts, etc.) were going to crash into each other if she didn't man the light. It was the perfect job because of her hypervigilance, but it was her curse. She spent eternity inside the lighthouse, which was nothing but a large light and oddly cushioned white walls. Every night, she will be reminded of her crime when she fell into the well. That is when a choir, conducted by the zebra that calls her "Kevin" and consisting of her friends and family, including Jeremy, Stacy and Candace's grandparents sings loudly behind her, repeating mockingly, "Resurrected, living in a lighthouse…"

**A/N: I will have Ferb, Dr. Doofenschmirtz and Perry coming up. Again, be patient!**


	4. Ferb: Laika

Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible by highway67

"Ferb: Laika"

**Notes: This one is Ferb's dream. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the music of The Arcade Fire. The song is Neighborhood #2 (Laika) by The Arcade Fire. Ferb plays the role of Alexander. **

_Alexander, our older brother  
Set out for a great adventure  
He tore our images out of his pictures  
He scratched our names out of all his letters_

It's time, he thought. No more playing the second fiddle. No more staying quiet as some subservient being. No more behind the scenes action. Ferb Fletcher figured that he needed to take charge some time and that time was now. He decided to set out on his own adventure. Phineas wasn't needed; neither was Isabella or the Fireside Girls. All help was denied. His family and friends had their doubts on whether or not he can make it on his own and Phineas and Candace made the mocking reference: _  
Our mother should have just named you Laika!  
_However, Ferb's two siblings were just joking. They really wanted him to succeed in his adventure, whatever the dangers that were out there or whatever the purpose. Even Ferb had no idea of what he was going to encounter. Phineas and Candace continued their encouragement: _  
Come on Alex, you can do it  
Come on Alex, there's nothing to it  
If you want something, don't ask for nothing  
If you want nothing, don't ask for something  
Our mother should have just named you Laika!_

Ferb then left the Flynn-Fletcher residence and set off. His father and stepmom cried. Phineas was proud, but perturbed due to the fact that Ferb asked to be alone. Candace was worried for his safety, but in her own nature, she didn't show it. Hours later, Ferb encountered a forest. It was night fall, but Ferb, as always was thoroughly prepared. He set up camp and created a fire. He packed a light dinner and consumed it entirely. He went into his tent and went to bed, only armed with the thoughts of his family, Her Majesty the Queen, and the girl he saw at the blueprints store with whom he developed an infatuation. Before he slept, he thought to himself: _  
It's for your own good_

_It's for the neighborhood  
_Then, Ferb heard a noise that grew louder and louder. Then, the fire was doused. Ferb carried a flashlight to halt the darkness, but the noise was becoming louder. He tried to be confident; he tried to think of England to calm himself. It was to no avail. He became more and more frightened. His thoughts consisted of what would happen to him if he made it out alive, or how is he going to get help. He did not accept any offers from his family, and it was a decision he started to regret. His stoic and laconic demeanour was interrupted by the being that approached him. Ferb lifted the flashlight to see his face. _  
_

_Our older brother bit by a vampire  
For a year we caught his tears in a cup  
And now we're going to make him drink it_

_Come on Alex, don't die or dry up  
_

A year has passed since that fateful night. The family is the same in most parts. Candace is talking on the phone, Phineas is making his next invention, Perry does nothing, and his dad and stepmom still go about their usual business. However, the night has become an unwanted spectacle in the Flynn-Fletcher household. Ferb only awakens in the night, but he is filled with conflict, anger and sadness. He still loves his family, but he is saddened by what he has become. He is now an angel of the night, consuming his crimson liquid to survive. It is a curse that he wants to reverse. He doesn't want to be a vampire. He just wants to be himself again. Every night, the neighborhood turns against Ferb's family, all calling for the young Brit to show himself. A vampire in the neighborhood makes them feel unsafe, they say. The police come to stop the angry group every night, at their usual time after dinner. Ferb stays in his room, tears in his eyes, listening to their melodic chants. Although his adventure in the pursuit of his identity would be considered a failure, Ferb accomplished one thing. At least, he won't be quiet anymore.

_When daddy comes home you always start a fight  
So the neighbors can dance in the police disco lights  
The police disco lights  
Now the neighbors can dance  
Look at them dance_


	5. Dr D: Ocean of Noise

Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible by highway67

"Dr. D.: Ocean of Noise"

**Notes: This is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's dream. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the music of The Arcade Fire. The song is Ocean of Noise by The Arcade Fire. **

_Ocean of noise  
I first heard your voice  
Ring like a bell  
As if I had a choice, oh well  
_

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz woke up past dawn. He got up from his bed, eager to add to the ever growing misery of the people of the Tri-State Area. He opened the window and looked out at the town of Danville. The sky was as cloudy as the metallic skyline and precipitation was imminent. He smiled and laughed, seeing the proof that his machines are, in fact, fully functional.

_  
Left in the morning  
While you were fast asleep  
To an ocean of violence  
A world of empty streets  
_

The doctor left his building and went outside. The entire town was terrified for he had only recently, overthrown his older brother Roger, the well-loved mayor of Danville. As a result, the doctor finally possessed control. That control and the power accompanying it overtook Dr. Doofenshmirtz like the smell of his family cheese recipe. His reign of terror had begun and his seemingly never-ending arsenal of "-inators" imprisoned the town. He had destruct-inators and disintivaporators everywhere and whoever disobeyed were forced to watch the slave-inators which hypnotized them into obedience, or worse. The gloom-inator also created a depressed atmosphere; always cloudy, always without sunshine. It was a totalitarian, fascist state, which pleased the Druselsteinian doctor.

_  
You've got your reasons  
And me, I've got mine  
But all the reasons I gave  
Were just lies  
To buy yourself some time  
_

The people of Danville were perplexed. They could not understand why someone would be so angry at the world that he would imprison and enslave the entire town. People tried to ask the eternally discontent leader to explain his reasons, but the people were left in the cold, as they shivered in the frigid temperatures outside.

_  
An ocean of noise  
I first heard your voice  
Now who here among us  
Still believes in choice?  
Not I_

_  
_Dr. Doofenshmirtz had all the power in the town, but it was his control over one that gave him the most happiness. It was in his special one-cell platypus prison that Perry the Platypus is found. His successes in foiling the doctor's evil schemes as a secret agent prompt the mad leader/scientist to send him to prison, his first act as leader. Everyday, Dr. Doofenshmirtz visited Perry's prison cell only to mock him in victory.

_  
No way of knowing  
What any men will do  
An ocean of violence  
Between me and you  
_

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's life was perfect. For the first time, he made people fear him. He was no longer the punch line to the joke that surrounded him every time he was on the verge of making an evil breakthrough. He finally achieved true happiness. Unfortunately, this was a lie.

His daughter Vanessa had had enough. She loved her father, but she hated the power. She did not want to be associated with the evil power hungry leader of the town of Danville. As much as it made her seethe in anger against her father, she was also saddened to see her father turn into this type of monster, and her love disintivaporated. The doctor finally realized what he had done. He knew that there was one thing that he wanted more than control. He quietly asked her, _  
Can we work it out?  
It's time to work it out  
Going to work it out  
It's time to work it out for you_

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit too depressing, but the next fic will be more upbeat!**


	6. Perry: Keep The Car Running

Phineas, Ferb, Funeral and Neon Bible by highway67

"Perry: Keep the Car Running"

**Notes: This is Perry's dream. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the music of The Arcade Fire. The song is Keep the Car Running by The Arcade Fire. **

He defends Danville with great stealth, swiftness and secrecy. He doesn't talk, but it is an asset to his occupation, however dangerous or undemanding it is. He has the ability to travel through water and by land. He is Perry the Platypus, a.k.a. Agent P!

_Every night my dream's the same  
Same old city with a different name  
They're not coming to take me away  
I don't know why but I know I can't stay  
_

Perry the Platypus prefers the quiet existence. He is content to be at the side of his family, the Flynns/Fletchers. His family suspects nothing. To them, he is the mindless family pet who rests most of the day, doing nothing. Yet, he rests so that the physical demands of his job do not tread on him. No matter what they think of him, Perry still loves his adopted family and doesn't want anything to happen to them. He is willing to defend the Flynns/Fletchers if they are in danger, but at the same time, his identity can't be compromised. Perry had thought for a long time if he wanted to take the risk of being revealed, nevertheless he will not leave his family, especially Phineas, Ferb and Candace.

_  
There's a weight that's pressing down  
Late at night you can hear the sound  
Even the noise you make when you sleep  
Can't swim across a river so deep  
They know my name because I told it to them  
But they don't know where and they don't know when_

The semi-aquatic mammal slept on Phineas' bed, though he stayed vigilant as he always does during the night time. His sleep is never continuous as the fear wakes him up. It is the fear that stays in the back of his mind. The fear that something will happen to his family or that the town of Danville will be in grave danger and only he can stop it. This drives him to do his job. It is because when he hears something go bump in the night, he becomes skittish.

This night, the noise grew. Then the roof opened.

This was the fear, and Perry knew. _  
It's coming  
When it's coming  
_

Every member of the Flynns/Fletchers was kidnapped. They were taken in the middle of the night. They gave no explanation. They wanted nothing else in return. They were gone. Perry sprung into action. He went down the tree elevator, entered the hidden lair and ignited the engines of his vehicle. This was non-agency business, so it was against policy, but he was willing to sacrifice himself and his identity to save his family.

_  
There's this fear I keep so deep  
Knew its name since before I could speak  
They know my name because I told it to them  
But they don't know where and they don't know when  
It's coming or when  
But it's coming, keep the car running  
_

Perry was on his way to meet the perpetrators when he had a thought. This could be the last time he would see his family. This was the most dangerous, treacherous, and perilous mission he will have encountered. There was a chance he may not survive.

Perry turned on his white PDA with a racing stripe down the middle and texted his affirmation. On the event of his disappearance or worse, it will be sent to the Flynn/Fletcher family. It read: _  
If some night I don't come home  
Please don't think I've left you alone  
The same place animals go when they die  
You can't climb across a mountain so high  
The same city where I go when I sleep  
Can't swim across a river so deep  
_

Perry reached his destination and as soon as he entered, he was face-to-face to the fear. Their eyes focused, eyes that were filled with the hate and anger they had against one another. The family watched with surprise and terror. They could not believe that the pet they had thought little of turned into their small green saviour. They didn't want him to be destroyed, either. He was still a part of the family, agent or not.

Then, the platypus was airborne. He lifted himself a few feet into the air; landing kicks, punches and tail swipes as if a mystical martial arts movie turned real. The fear turned smaller and smaller and it weakened. The family watched and had tears in their eyes, worried about Perry and joyous that he was winning the struggle.

The fear was on the ground, looking up at the upright and woundless animal, standing tall. There was no hope and the fear surrendered. The sun came up and the light came through a window, causing a large sun beam to shine on the green platypus as if the heavens crowned a hero on Earth. He rescued the family and returned them home. As for Perry, only one thing was a constant: danger and it was still his job to defend the citizens of Danville. The Flynns/Fletchers were forever thankful and despite their knowledge that he was a secret agent, they let him stay in their house. Nonetheless, Perry knew that danger never rests and as long as he was with his family, he must defend them near and far. For that, he stayed forever vigilant and was always ready.

_  
They know my name because I told it to them  
But they don't know where and they don't know when  
It's coming or when  
Is it coming?  
Keep the car running_

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed these songfics. It was hard, but fun to write and please review! Again, thanks for reading!**_  
_


End file.
